


Pictures Speak A Thousand Words

by sjreads



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: Archie - Freeform, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Other, Riverdale, Will be some mature stuff in the future but not yet, beronica, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, fangs, kevin - Freeform, ras we need screen time, sweetpea - Freeform, toni topaz - Freeform, we been knew i was gonna write a choni fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjreads/pseuds/sjreads
Summary: Cheryl blossom, also known as Cheryl Bombshell, is THE girl. Even if you don't like her, you know everything about her. What if one picture would change everything Cheryl ever knew, and what if that photo might be the one to shake up her rough exterior. As they say, pictures do tell a thousand words.





	Pictures Speak A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Ello you lot, this is my first fic (so please excuse any typos if there are any) and whew, I know i'm in for a ride. Said to myself that i'd never write a fic as I would probably spend all my time on it but wbk I would cave. I promise to try my hardest at updating this as much as I can, oh and I plan on this being long so strap in (take that how you will) and get ready for the ride that is this fic. The first few chapters will be almost a preface for the story which is very very vital for the whole narrative, but I assure you, things will start to make more sense as we progress. Thank you so much for taking an interest in this, and I encourage you guy's input a lot so please feel free to give me tips, praises, criticism etc. Here is the first chapter, almost as a taster for you so that I can see if people want me to continue. Right let me go now, enjoy!

At the fresh age of 9, Cheryl was as vibrant as a new born, with energy for days on end. She especially loved having her photo taken and with obvious reason; she had the longest, ginger hair that cascaded down her little frame, longer then any of her school friends that’s for sure. However, Cheryl was never too keen on action sports and well, being on a huge slab of frozen water relying on only her own balance and blades wasn’t exactly her idea of a fun time.

“Yes, now Jason you move a bit to your right, hmmm bit more… Perfect! Now say freeze!!” Their aunt was very excited as Christmas was one of her favourite holidays and it made her just that much happier that she could spend it with family. Their aunt had taken on the task of looking after both Cheryl and Jason 3 days a week, as their mother’s “business” was not to be viewed by the children. 

This year, they had decided to go to a winter fair, jam-packed with screaming children, loud music, and incredibly bright neon lights all around. Jason was all for the idea to go ice-skating in Riverdale’s biggest (and only) rink and was the first to set foot on the ice. Cheryl however, found it hard at first but naturally got the hang of it, as she did most things. Their aunt had taken what was probably close to around 1000 photos as she wanted to “capture these moments to keep forever”. All the photos taken that day were done using a disposable camera as the images would come out looking more rustic and vintage which would match the décor of the house, not that it mattered as the presence alone of their mother was enough to make every good memory cold.

“Oh, Cheryl you clutz, here take my hand…joke aha” Jason continued to skate off leaving Cheryl stranded in the middle of the rink surrounded by sharp blades circling around her like sharks. She was used to being bullied by her brother but knew deep down that it wasn’t malicious and was only an act of brotherly-love. But it sure didn’t help her confidence, constantly being the butt of his jokes, both at home and at school. “Here”, a voice said that came from above Cheryl who still laid on the floor, this person’s hand gesturing to give her a helping up. “I fall all the time too! Don’t be sad”. 

“Oh, I didn’t fall, I’m actually a really good skater, do it all the time” Cheryl replied, lying to cover up her embarrassment. “was trying a new spin trick…thing… anyway bye” Cheryl skated away as fast as she could away from the other child hoping that she wasn’t being too obvious with her lies. She was.  
“Cheryl dear, come over here! I want to take another picture of you two” Both of the kids huffed and skated over to their aunt. “Best grins now”. And with that, another image was taken, now on a fresh camera as she had used up all her other 5 cameras already.

“Oh gosh is that the time, we must get going if we want Jason here to be able to wake up in time for his football match!”, they had all scurried off to the car to beat the traffic on the way back home.  
************  
“Ah what a day that was, I remember you were so scared Cher, it was so funny” their aunt chuckled placing the photo at the bottom of the pile and propping the stack of photos back into the bag. Every year, Cheryl and her aunt would sit around the fire during the cold, winter evenings, and look back at the millions of photos they had from their past. Penelope didn’t take much interest in the children’s past, mainly because she was not there for most of it, and it is only now that Cheryl wishes it could have stayed that way. Even though reminiscing was always so nostalgic and euphoria for the two, it became harder and harder each year to not have Jason there, and this was starting to take a toll on Cher’s mental health. That and her witch of a mother.

“Well that’s enough photos for one evening I believe” her aunt had said whilst getting up from the sofa. Cheryl shot her a loving grin, gave her a hug and headed towards the bedroom. School started back up the next day, meaning that Cheryl would need exactly 8 hours and 30 minutes of sleep if she wanted to not be a complete bitch the at school, even though her status as HBIC was a 24/7 persona.


End file.
